lovehinagenerationfandomcom-20200214-history
Mei Narusegawa
Mei Narusegawa is the younger step-sister of Naru Narusegawa, due to her Harumika Narusegawa marrying Naru's Juriko Narusegawa. Mei is currently a student at T-A Private Girls Academy. Personality Mei, for the most part, is a quiet and shy young girl who cares deeply about her older sister and her well-being. In fact, she probably cares more about Naru than she does her own self which became a habit of hers when the two of them became stepsisters. She’s protective of Naru and won’t hesitate in the slightest to tell someone to stay away from Naru if she feels they’ve wronged her. Mei idolizes her sister and as such, she puts more of an effort into her studies, studying nonstop, which is how she managed to get good grades. She may not be as intelligent as Naru but at the very least, she does take the time to do her school and homework. When she’s not doing that, she can usually be found reading a book to pass the time. Mei does have a bit of a sweet tooth but it is very small as she doesn’t like to over indulge in junk food, trying very much to keep from getting fat. But occasionally she will have a candy bar or two. Due to Mei’s closeness with her sister, this causes her to not have many friends because of the simple fact that she isolates herself from other people. She’s been around her mother for so long and has noticed a lot of her bad habits that ends up causing her to distrust other people, feeling that they will treat her like crap or use her for their own selfish purposes. As such, she doesn’t care for the idea that Naru lives in the Hinata Girls Dorm around a bunch of strange people and at the same time, she doesn’t like the idea that there’s a boys dorm next door. Thinking that a lot of guys are nothing more than perverts that only want to strip girls naked. She doesn’t trust anyone at the dorms or anyone else around her for that matter, other than Naru. Though deep down, not trusting others makes Mei very lonely and although she wants friends, she just doesn’t know how to approach others without believing that they may have ulterior motives for speaking to her. Appearance Mei is 5'0" with maroon colored eyes and long brown hair with forelocks ending at the bottom of her ears and bangs held back on top of her head in a tiny pony tail. She wears a red and white dress with flats of red and white, worn with short white socks. During winter she switches to a magenta long-sleeved dress with white ruffles and a black ribbon at the neck, along with an undershirt, black layered skirt, and burgundy boots. She'll wear other casual clothes such as t-shirts, shorts, skirts, dresses with sneakers or sandals. Attending T-A, she wears the required uniform for her grade level. History Mei Narusegawa, originally born as Mei Sakura was born to parents Harumika Sakura and Higa Sakura in Tokyo, Japan. This also makes her an only child since Higa died before he and Harumika could either think about having more children. He’d already been dead by the time Mei’s mother had remarried another man by the name of Juriko Narusegawa. His daughter, Naru, became Mei’s stepsister whom her mother treated poorly because of their social status. Mei’s family was rich, therefore, she comes from money and is able to afford practically anything she wishes if she chooses too, but she doesn’t choose too. Mei had always been a quiet and obedient child, even if she never agreed with anything her mother says her does. In fact, she goes against her so often that it is surprising that she has not been disowned yet. She was only three years old when Naru and her father came into her life and adored the idea of having a big sister, even if her mother wasn’t fond of the idea that her stepfather had a child with his deceased wife, Naruru. Her time with her father was short but it is known that she loved him very much and that he spent more time with her than her own mother did. The only reason that Harumika married Mei’s father was because she wanted money but in order to receive it, she would have to have a child and legally, that child had to be Higa’s and until the child was eighteen, the money couldn’t be touched at all. In other words, Mei’s mother probably just tolerates her because of this and just wants more money than she knows what to do with. As such, she grew up only trusting Naru rather than other people who she came to believe had ulterior motives for speaking to her and the main one was because of the simple fact that she had money. But that didn’t stop her from getting to know her sister who was basically forced by their mother to do all the chores around the mansion as well as cleaning up behind the three of them. She may have been young but she was most respectful to her stepfather and stepsister, therefore, she didn’t treat them like strangers or guests, but like family because she loved them. The thought of using her sister as a maid wasn’t something Mei was on board with and whilst their mother was sleep, she pulled her away from her chores so they could have fun together like sisters should. However, things only got worse in the Narusegawa mansion for their parents often fought and the constant verbal and occasionally physical abuse that Naru received from their mother whom of course bothered her but she would play it off as if she didn’t because she didn’t want to upset anyone any more than they already were. Overall, Mei is often very lonely. The only time she didn't feel that way is when she spent time with Naru whenever she wasn’t doing her homework or forced to do all the chores and the cooking sometimes. Her distrust of people grew more and more as well as her inner dislike of her mother. When her sister wanted to move out at a young age, Mei didn’t want her to leave, meaning that she’d be left alone in the mansion with no one to talk to, something she didn’t want. Mei didn’t have any friends of her own when she attended private schools, pretty much staying to herself, causing many to think of her as stuck up and self-centered because she has money and therefore too good to have friends. It wasn’t anything like that. Mei wanted friends but didn’t know how to make them without immediately distrusting them, that and she was too shy to even speak to others. She didn’t want superficial friends, that she knew, but it was so hard to tell the difference between the real ones and the fake ones, she decided overall just to not make any friends. But she does, however, keep in contact with her sister who now and still lives in the Hinata Sou Inn in the girls’ dorm. Mei disapproves of the idea of her sister living there. Maybe it was the atmosphere or maybe it was the people, bottom line, she didn’t care too much for the place and anyone there. However, she wouldn’t be rude and not speak to them if any of them spoke to her. In the very beginning when she visited the dorms, things were fine, she just found the place to be a bit … wild but nevertheless, if it was where her sister liked staying then she reluctantly had no choice but to accept it. Plot Coming Soon! Relationships Naru Narusegawa Despite being stepsisters, Mei does care deeply about Naru and her well-being, thus she tends to worry about the idea of her staying at the Hinata Sou Inn girls dorm isn't really the place she should be living. However, she comes to accept the terms that her sister lives there. They do continue to communicate and on occasion she visits the dorms to see and spend time with Naru. Harumika Narusegawa Mei's mother and the stepmother of Naru. Mei isn't that entirely close with her mother, holding some resentment towards the woman for her behavior that caused Naru to leave and not want to return home. Harumika may treat her own daughter better than she treats her stepdaughter, but that doesn't necessarily mean that Mei enjoys the idea of her mother playing favorites or talking down on Naru and her deceased mother Naruru. Mei Gallery meinarusegawa002.jpg Trivia *During her stay at the Hinata Inn, Mei sleeps in Naru's room. Also See *Naru Narusegawa *T-A Private Girls Academy *List of T-A Academy Students